Petite Mew Mew
Petite Mew Mew is a short manga series by Mia Ikumi. It is set in a different world from the normal series, a world with fairies and monsters. It is about Zoey Hanson and her friends, the other Mew Mews, including the four other original members, and the newer members, Ringo Akai and Berry Shirayuki. They are all in Mew Mew Kindergarten, hence the name petite ''(which is the feminine way to say "''small" in French). Zoey has cat ears and a tail, Corina Bucksworth has bird wings and a tail, and Bridget Verdant has a fishtail (based on her reaction to Mew Aqua, making her a mermaid-based mew). Kikki Benjamin has monkey ears and a tail, Renee Roberts has wolf ears and a tail, Berry Shirayuki has rabbit ears and a cat tail, and Ringo Akai looks the same. Story No. 1 Volume: 05 Characters: *Zoey *Corina *Bridget *Kikki *Renee *Dren *Mark The first Petite Mew Mew story introduces the five young girls in Mew Mew Kindergarten, cat-girl Zoey, bird-girl Corina, porpoise-girl Bridget, monkey-girl Kikki and wolf-girl Renee. The girls are enjoying their afternoon snacks. When Corina says her strawberry cake is not of best quality and restrains from eating, Kikki takes her comment seriously and eats it in her place. Corina runs crying into the garden until Zoey offers to share her piece. Just as they enjoy their share, other children begin to cry over the strawberries suddenly disappearing from the cakes for no reason. Bridget, being a fish, offers to replace the strawberries with edible seashells, but no one is impressed. As the children play outside, mischievous alien-boy Dren comes forth and bullies everyone, ruining Zoey and Corina's sand castles and stealing other children's toys. Bridget's aquarium falls over on its own. When Dren begins to target Renee, she gives him a cold, scary look causing him to dismiss her. Instead he targets Zoey, scaring her and step on her dress after she fell. Rather than crying, she yells at him to apologize, because what he's done is wrong. Shocked by her courage, he apologizes. Zoey immediately forgives him and offers to play... until human-boy Mark approaches and asks Zoey to play with him. Falling madly in love with his attractive looks, she agrees to play with him, and ignores Dren completely. This leaves the little kid heartbroken and disappointed. Story No. 2 Volume: 05 Characters: *Zoey *Corina *Bridget *Kikki *Renee The girls find a newborn bird under a clock tower. Corina offers to take it back to its nest, but her wings only take her five cm in the air. Zoey comes up with an idea to help: to become a witch and fly up to the nest. She continuously tries to charge up the air with a broomstick, only to fail. Despite failing, she promises the little bird to take him home soon. That night, Zoey dreams about becoming a real witch, along with Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee, and take the little bird back to its nest. She wakes up in the next morning to find the bird missing. The four girls then tell her that they all had the same dream, and they all enjoyed it. Story No. 3 Volume: 07 Characters: *Zoey *Corina *Bridget *Kikki *Renee *Ringo *Dren *Sardon *Tarb *Elliot *Wesley *Mark Zoey feels someone watching her from the Maze Forest. While eating snacks, they overhear Ringo talking about rumors of a ghost wandering the woods. Corina sees Zoey's shake and asks if she's afraid of ghosts. This drives her to challenge herself by wandering in the woods and confronting her fear, along with Corina, Renee, Bridget, and a fearless Kikki. Afraid that they will get lost, they decide to leave tracks that will lead them back to school. Renee leaves the tracks using Bridget's seashells. When Bridget runs out of shells (and faint from Renee's shaking), Zoey uses her snacks to leave tracks. After a while, they decide to have a picnic. Corina comes across a bush of sleeping flowers and falls asleep. When they decide to go back, they find the snacks missing. Sardon, Tarb and Dren emerge from the woods, saying them have eaten all of them. When Dren taunts them, Renee leaves the others behind by chasing the trio in high speed. Kikki is kidnapped by a monkey while Bridget falls off a cliff. Wandering in the woods alone, Zoey runs into Elliot, the prince of a star that shines brightly over the sky. He tells her that he has fled home because he was lonely and has always wanted to be friends with Zoey. She finds the last cookie in her backpack and offers to share with Elliot and declare their friendship. Later, Zoey falls asleep in the woods. Mark finds her following a sky of bright stars that have lined up by Elliot's magic. As they return home, Wesley suggests to Elliot about transferring to Mew Mew Kindergarten, which he happily accepts. Story No. 4 Volume: 02 (Tokyo Mew Mew à la mode) Characters: *Zoey *Corina *Bridget *Kikki *Renee *Berry *Ringo *Dren *Tarb *Sardon *Purufuru *Sleeping Beauty *Prince Charming Zoey finds a torn storybook of "Sleeping Beauty" while reading in the library. The book's guardian, Purufuru, appears and asks the seven girls to help by waking up the princess instead of the prince, who has disappeared from existence because someone has ripped out the pages that involve him. The guardian takes Zoey, Berry, Corina, Bridget Kikki, Renee and Ringo into the Sleeping Beauty's world. They find the castle surrounded by sharp thorns, but Renee runs through the forest without slowing down, which acknowledges that the thorns are too wide for them to get stuck. As they reach the castle's bridge, Dren, Tarb and Sardon tear out some more pages, and the bridge disappears. Zoey and Berry take each one of Pulful's hands and jump to the other side, followed by the others. When they finally reach the princess's chamber, they use countless methods to wake her up to no prevail. Kikki wants to wake her up with an Asian gong, but Berry persuades them that if they wake the princess up, they will end up changing the story. This convinces them to return to their world. Then, Berry comes up with a way to help: by restoring the torn pages. Zoey, Corina, Kikki, Ringo, Renee and Bridget support this idea. After the pages are taped in, they pray for the prince to meet the princess. The book restores itself, and the prince appears and thanks them for their help. When they look into the book again, they realize that the title has changed to "Sleeping Beauty and the Seven Dwarves", and the last picture involves the prince and princess, and the girls. Category:Manga Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Spin-off